


Like when two hearts collide

by izicb



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izicb/pseuds/izicb
Summary: This Supercorp fic is my daily writing exercise inspired on Unstoppable, from Lianne La Havas, and could be placed in the early post Crisis episodes.Lena is still mad with Kara about the Supergirl lie, but can't hold any more.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 55





	Like when two hearts collide

Deal with a new universe would be a lot for any human being, but for Lena Luthor was way more tricky. Her brother, her psycho homicidal brother, was brought back from the deads and she and her friends was being blackmailed to work for him under the threat of nothing less than the end of the world. Again. Oh, and she was the one who killed her brother in the first place, so her life was threatened anyway.  
To make everything worst, she couldn’t find in herself the courage to talk with Kara about their stupid fight. Yes, Kara lied to her. Yes, she was angry about that. But if they could deal with Lex Luthor, they both should be able to find a way to reconnect.  
Lena was always pushing her feelings down, locking them in tiny boxes in her head, and that always worked until right now. Until Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, come in her life and earn her own space. Who she was fooling? Kara had find a way to grown in Lena's heart too. Lena felt that she was the most vulnerable person in the world, the most powerless, the most weak when she realized that she felt way more stronger with Kara in her life, but she was a terribly stubborn woman and her anger made her waste too much time to heal herself. In every box occupied by Kara, Lena knew it she had the company of her not said feelings. Deep down, Lena Luthor knew it that she and Kara Danvers are supposed to be together. They are unstoppable.  
That thought made Lena wander about how they became like this. She was a Luthor after all, but, like Kara always believed, she was more than her name. In fact, Lena was angry with Kara exactly for believed in her because Lena didn’t know why. "What I did it for?" was the question that always come back to her mind when her temper was pushing her to don’t be okay with the infuriating happy blonde. No one could possibly be so happy, so sunshine like, she said to herself so many times, but Kara was, she truly was exactly like this and Lena’s fears, once and while, made her suspicious that wasn’t true, that their friendship wasn’t real.  
Friendship. "We’re more than friends, aren’t we?" Lena thought, remembering how she always felt proud to be with Kara. Every time they got out together, her head was held high, even more when Kara linked her arm to Lena’s and they walk arm-in-arm to the streets. In that days, Lena was sure that she was in peace, like she belonged there. "We could fly", she thought one day, but this memory just make her angry again, because Kara could actually fly and she didn’t know. She was still feeling the betrayal, but she was still feeling the love too.  
\- You collide with my heart, Kara, and now I don’t know what to do. - she confessed to the empty room.  
Lena was thinking about her feelings when she remembered something her mother had said and she couldn’t deny. Yes, she choose Kara over her family, like a magnetism that she couldn’t wanted and wouldn’t escape. In her entirely life she felt like she was spinning away, like a satellite lost in the space, leaving no trace, just floating in and out of the spiral of be and not be a true Luthor. That feeling was like ancient days, an old memory of another life, like another planet. No, another galaxy, where Lex tried to be his twisted idea of a hero and got caught, thankfully, and her mother took his steps and get the same destiny. With that, Lena became the Luthor who the tabloids was desperately hoping to become evil to exploit the family a little more, but she wasn’t like that, she wasn’t nothing like them. She was sick of people always expecting the worst from her, but got used to. Until she met Kara and felt like a little key was turned on her head, almost like a polarity shift in the lost satellite she was before. In fact, the feeling was like nothing was holding them down, like a gravitational force that pull them together. "We are unstoppable, aren’t we?" she kept saying to herself. 

Kara was flying in circles, making some security checks she said, but she wasn’t looking nothing at all. She was just wandering, lost in her thoughts. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena found a way to work with Lex but couldn’t forgive her for not telling her she was Supergirl. Kara tried to say how much sorry she was. She tried to explain. She begged for forgiveness. She cried. She yelled. She did everything she could think to make it better, to have her friend back, but Lena pushed her away every time. Even so, Kara kept trying. That distance wasn’t right, they’re supposed to be in each other lifes. They’re the Super and the Luthor who ended this stupid family war. They’re supposed to be better, to keep things better. That was what was right. "Right?" Sometimes, Kara wasn’t so hopeful anymore. She was afraid to lose Lena forever, but couldn’t truly believe that was what was happening. No, they’re meant to be.  
Kara noted that she was circling the area of Lena’s penthouse when a horn took her from her mind and she noted the tiny restaurant they were always eating together. Kara was always so happy just to be with Lena, but sometimes she felt herself in need to touch her friend, so she ended intertwining their arms. That always make her feel like they were immediately transported to another world, their world. No Supers, no Luthors, no bad guys, no fights, no endings. Just the two of them, at peace. The feeling was almost like flying, but more heated, more comfy, more like home.  
Kara come back to her own mind, when she peeked the balcony hoping to see Lena. She felt the need to try one more time, even that she doesn’t truly believe that Lena would accept her apologies this time, after all, nothing had changed. But was stronger then her, like she had no control about herself. She was spinning, completely lost, without Lena. Like a reverse kryptonita, their friendship was a force who pull her always back to Lena and she knew that she feels way better with the brunette in her life.  
\- I’m not the same of before you, Lena. - She whispered to the wind when the silhouette of the brunette appear in the balcony.  
"One more try" she thought before to fly to her, "what harm could that do?"  
\- Hi. - she sheepishly said when their eyes met.  
\- Supergirl. - Lena responded with no emotions in her voice, just recognizing her presence, but Kara could hear her heart racing in her chest. - You need something?  
\- Hm.. eh.. no. I was passing by and saw you. - not entirely a lie, not entirely the truth - That’s happening a lot - she completed, choosing to be more honest - Can we talk?  
\- I have nothing to say to you - Lena was still with her neutral tone, but her eyes have changed a little bit, just enough to Kara noted.  
\- Can you hear me, then? - she was still floating in the air, not knowing if she could land in the balcony.  
Lena didn’t respond, but leaned in the balcony. "We are unstoppable, aren’t we?" she thought sadly.  
\- You know - Lena started - I’m really angry with you.  
\- I know, I should’ve told you sooner. - Kara flied down to her side in the balcony - I am so, so sorry, Lena.  
\- But I won’t be totally sincere either if I don’t said that I understand why. - she completed, ignoring Kara once again.  
\- People who know get hurt, Lena. I don’t want you in danger.  
\- I know. - she replied dryly.  
\- But you still angry? - Kara was using her puppy eyes, but Lena wasn't look to her.  
\- Yes. - She was deliberately not looking at the blonde.  
\- Can I make it better? Please don’t say "leave".  
Lena don’t responded again, but her shoulders were less rigid and Kara felt her heart a little less heavy. Lena always said much with her body language and right now Kara could see that she was tired of fighting too.  
\- I don’t know why you keep coming back here. - Lena said a few minutes later.  
\- Yes, you do. - Kara found the courage she needed - I made a mistake. I was stupid and acted with fear. We had a fight. And that’s it. Now we… I, work to repair my mistake. And I’ll do whatever would be necessary to make you trust me again.  
\- Would be a long road to that. - Lena lied with an ironic laugh.  
\- The road exists? - Kara choose to ignore the irony - Then I'm okay with that.  
\- Stop.  
\- Stop what?  
\- Being… you. It’s hard to stay angry when you do you.  
\- So don’t stay. - Lena finally looked at her - You know you and I are unstoppable, we’re the Super and the Luthor that are supposed to be better. I need you with me for us to accomplishment that. - Kara give her most shining smile, hoping that it would do the trick.  
\- Oh, god, I hate you. - Lena sighed and embraced her.  
\- I truly hope that you don’t. - Kara whispered in her ear, without letting go of Lena.  
The night was coming and they are still in the balcony, side by side but in complete silence, getting used again to be in each other presence without arguing. Lena was looking to the stars, thinking of how much she wanted to close their distance and just interwind her arm to Kara’s, like they used to do in their better days.  
Kara was trying to look to the stars too, but all she could do was hear Lena’s heart and be grateful that she could somehow repair their friendship. Friendship? She looked to Lena and her heart stop for a second. She had friends, she knew what feel being with friends, but with Lena was different. "That’s why I keep coming to her, right?" she was thinking when Lena felt Kara's eyes staring at her and got off of her own mind.  
\- What? - she asked, catching the blonde by surprise.  
\- Nothing, just... thinking. - Kara looked away.  
\- About?  
\- Don't freak out? - she replied after taking a deep breath.  
\- Come on! - Lena looked at her impatiently - You have another secret?  
\- It's not a secret. Promise me that you won’t push me away.  
\- I can’t promise you that, Kara.  
\- Okay… just, try not to, because I don’t want to hide anything from you anymore.  
\- You are definitely freaking me out here. What is it?  
\- I’m yours. - Kara spoke too low for Lena to be sure of what she heard.  
\- What?  
\- You said early that you don’t know why I’m keeping coming back here and that is it. - she found her voice again - I love you, Lena, I’m yours and that’s why I keep coming back, like a boomerang, even when you threat to kill me.  
Lena took some time to understand what Kara was saying to her.  
\- I would’ve never be able to kill you - she finally spoke - Because, although how insanely angry you make me feel, I love you too. In fact, I can’t believe that I would felt that size of betrayal from someone that I didn’t love.  
The two remain silent again, until Kara broke the silence.  
\- Sooo… Are you less angry now?  
\- Don’t push, Kara. - Lena said with threatening eyes, but Kara knew it was just for show. - Why?  
\- Can we please go to the restaurant crossing the street? - she used the puppy eyes again.  
\- You eat like a speedster. Oh, wait, you’re technically a speedster too, Supergirl. - Lena used a mocking voice to address the nickname that Cat Grant given to her.  
\- That’s probably true, but today I’m just Kara Danvers.  
\- No rescues to do?  
\- Nope, today I’m entirely yours.  
\- Good. - Lena was still serious, but she couldn't hide her smile anymore.  
A few minutes later, arm-in-arm, they walked through the clear night sky, feeling the ease to be together, so at peace that they could literally fly. Like when two hearts collide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
